


Compensation Two: The Show Must Go On

by baileaves



Series: Compensation [2]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first unfortunate run in with the smuggler Ratchet and Clank are now healing from the physical and emotional damage he had done weeks prior. But the smuggler is still out there, it is only time before he'll strike again. An angsty story containing rape.<br/>Originally Posted FF.net on: 10/9/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ratchet screamed into the eternal abyss. Pain and agony completely consumed him as he looked behind himself in horror. There was the smuggler violating just as before, but it was burning, agonizing. The lombax felt as if his very soul was being torn away from him. The smuggler's sadistic laugh raped his mind and Ratchet closed his eyes and screamed again from the never ending pain. When he opened them he was met with potential salvation. There was Clank suspended in mid-air before him.

"Clank, help...please." He cried reaching out to the robot. Clank stood still not even flinching at his lifelong friend. His eyes didn't focus on anything, his green orbs glassy and far away.

"Clank, Please!" Ratchet cried desperately. The robot continued to float. Suddenly cracks began to appear in the robot's form spreading all throughout him, making sickening snapping noises. The robot held his shape, and his eyes remained as he broke into millions of pieces. Ratchet couldn't believe his eyes he cried out again to his friend trying with all his might to get away from the violation and to his friend.

Clank stopped breaking and the eternity went completely quiet. The robot blinked and finally looked at Ratchet before exploding into dust, a thunderous sound coming from where the robot once stood. The smugglers laugh returned twice as harsh ripping into the hero, Ratchet's, very being. Ratchet screamed at the top of his lungs crying for his friend, for his own sanity. The abyss engulfed him wrapping around the lombax and strangled him. With Ratchet's last breathe he called out his best friends name.

Ratchet awoke panting and sat upright, clenching his chest; a dream, just another dream. The lombax tried to catch his breath as he checked his surroundings. The sun was just beginning to rise out the open window. He looked around at the plain white walls, he was in a hospital. The smuggler had kidnapped him just a few weeks ago and he was now at an infirmary in metropolis physically and mentally healing. Ratchet rubbed his hands together feeling the electronic hospital band as it blinked his information, and the I.V. tube that dripped a clear fluid into his veins. Just as Ratchet was debating on whether to go back to sleep or not the door knob turned and someone peeked their head in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clank." Ratchet sighed seeing his old friend enter the room.

"Good morning Ratchet, You are up early." The robot commented climbing on top of the hospital bed and presenting him with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Yeah," Ratchet said taking the bowl gratefully. "Had another nightmare. At least they aren't as frequent; when I first got here I was having bad dreams every time I fell asleep. Now, I've only had two this week."

Clank sat for a while watching as the lombax ate in his mint green hospital gown. The first week had been rocky for everyone. Both he and Ratchet had been in critical condition. Their physical injuries had almost completely healed. Clank had all his servos and wires replaced or put back into their original position and Ratchet's minor wounds had fully healed. The swelling on his face had gone down, and only one sprained leg remained in a brace. But the metal injures still lingered. Clank had insisted on staying in the same room as Ratchet so he could be there to comfort him. Talwyn had visited also and even stayed some nights when things got really bad.

Clank shuddered at the thoughts of when they had first arrived. He had been quickly repaired but Ratchet took more time. He had passed out when they arrived at the hospital and slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness for the first few days. What's worse is that if he wasn't asleep having nightmares about the past Ratchet was awake and sobbing or screaming in rage from remembering it. Clank had rarely seen him in such a state, and it made the whole ordeal even more distressing. The paparazzi didn't things any better. They had hound the building trying to find out what had happened and Clank, Talwyn, Cronk, and Zephyr had all been harassed to tell. One time Clank even walked in on a reporter that had snuck through the window into Ratchet's room. They hadn't told the media much, just that the heroes had been in a serious predicament and as such needed urgent care. It was decided Ratchet could tell the full story if and when he was ready.

Clank was pulled away from his thoughts when Ratchet spoke.

"When can we get out of here?" He asked finishing up his meal. "I'm getting stir-crazy just sitting in this bed! I want to get back to my projects on the ship; I almost had the cloaking shield ready for aphelion."

Clank smiled, his friend was always ready to bounce back quickly from hard situations. He knew they were ready to take on the world again, so they could further heal their internal aches.

"A nurse told me we're leaving in a few days. I too am excited to go home and get back to our regular lives." Clank said

"Ah Clank face it," Ratchet laughed "Our lives are anything but ordinary."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past and sure enough Clank and Ratchet were finally allowed to return back to their home in metropolis.

"Welcome home guys," Talwyn said as she helped Ratchet through the door with his bad leg. "I tried to keep things in order while you two were gone. I hope things are to your likings."

"It's wonderful Talwyn." Clank said beaming at the woman. She matched it with an eager smile of her own.

"Now I should probably head back, Cronk and Zephyr are most likely waiting for me..." She said collecting her things.

"T-Talwyn," Ratchet said softly blushing slightly "Is it okay if you stay a little longer?"

The Markazian smiled again, the most she had in days.

"Sure."

The three stayed and watched holofilms late into the night, keeping each other company. The movies let the three of them take their minds off of the day before and simply relax. As Ratchet sat on the couch with his feet up and his arms around his friends he felt more at ease than he had in a long time. Finally, late into the night, it came for Talwyn to go back home. Ratchet wished she could stay longer, but she needed to get back to her two robot caregivers. They usually became irresponsible when left for too long. Talwyn gave the lombax a peck on the cheek, and told him one last time that they loved him and were there if he needed any help, before getting into her ship and taking off.

Ratchet's cheeks were still slightly flushed from the kiss he had received even before going to bed. Ratchet flopped into bed, happy to be at home again.

"Good night Ratchet." Clank said as he powered down to sleep.

"'Night Clank." Ratchet sighed falling to sleep. That night the lombax had a wonderful dream. He dreamt he had a super edition R.Y.N.O. and was shooting down baddies left and right. Clank, Talwyn, and other friends sat in lawn chairs behind him on the beach of Pokitaru. They laughed and cheered as Ratchet wiped out robotic enemies. Ratchet laughed along with him until something changed. He felt an odd presence near him. Like someone was sneaking up on him. The feeling became stronger and stronger until the lombax slowly turned around. As he did he began to wake up. Bleary eyed he looked out the window and in a crack of thunder saw the outline of the man who had violated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite, cliffhangers! :D What's gunna happen next? Is that really the smuggler in the window? If so what will Ratchet do? I know and I'm not telling! You'll have to find out :P


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet rubbed his eyes and sat up not believing what he was seeing, he couldn't have seen that crook. When he looked again the figure was gone from the window. "Just my imagination." He thought sighing gently. Until he felt breathe on his neck and went stone cold.

"Hey there hero." The voice drawled right next to his ear. Everything froze at that very moment. Every single one of Ratchet's fears came rushing back to him at once. He was going to be tortured, violated, and humiliated. He was never going to see Clank again, nor Talwyn, Quark, anyone. Clank or even Talwyn was going to be captured because of him. Mostly importantly, he was going to die.

As time seemed to set back into normality Ratchet spotted his wrench, which he always kept beside his bed. Ratchet lunged for the weapon things seemed to be going too fast now. As he grabbed for the weapon he felt the man behind him jump after him. He was able to get to the tool and quickly flipped on his back holding the weapon in front of himself defensively. In a crack of lightning Ratchet saw the smuggler come at him, his knife glinting. Ratchet flung the wrench wildly in the air trying to land a blow. In his erratic motions the psychotic man managed to cut the back of the lombax's hand, shredding right through his glove. He recoiled in pain, but quickly attempted to stand up. He didn't notice that Clank had begun to wake up. The maniac lunged with his knife again, but Ratchet managed to block with his weapon, as blood began to drip down his arm. Flicking his wrench Ratchet was able to fling the knife across the room and it smacked against the wall. By this time Clank was fully awake and was horrified to find his friend fighting for his life against the crook.

"Ratchet!" Clank cried terrified.

Surprised by the robot's outcry and worried for his safety Ratchet paused and looked to his pal making sure he was safe. The villain took this time to sneak up behind Ratchet and stab him in the neck with a needle he had concealed in his coat. Ratchet cried out this time and tried to dislodge the object as an arm wrapped around his torso preventing him from moving. Things became blurry in the lombax's vision and he could feel himself begin to fall into a drug induced sleep.

Clank scrambled for his friend as he saw the blue humanoid lead Ratchet's limp body toward the window. Dropping the syringe the smuggler pried the window open with his free hand as Clank dashed across to his half-conscious friend. Clank grabbed at the marauder's pant leg trying to stop him, but his efforts were fruitless. The smuggler looked down at the robot's feeble attempts and scoffed.

"You're lucky it ain't you I'm after." He said and kicked Clank across the room. The robot flew to the opposite wall and smacked into a holoscreen shattering it on impact. The robot fell with a clunk to the floor. He tried quickly to get back up and to Ratchet as fast as he could. The smuggler looked down the twenty story building as Ratchet made eye contact with Clank.

"C-Clank, don't, don't ..." Ratchet tried but the drug was starting to take its full affect. The look in his eyes told Clank what Ratchet couldn't say. He didn't want him to try saving him. He didn't want him to get hurt again. He had to try damn it!

Clank made one last dash toward the smuggler reaching out to stop him, but was too late. The villain jumped down just as Clank had made contact with Ratchet's hand. When Clank made it to the window he saw that the smuggler had landed safety in a ship just a few floors down and was quickly closing the hatch. The last Clank saw of Ratchet was him zooming off into the night to relive his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love action scenes like this that make you're heart pound. Actually I like basically all parts in this story, but I digress. Anyway enjoy! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter this time, but things pick up next chapter. I've also been sick the past few days and haven't been able to write or upload anything. Don't worry this story ain't over yet!

Nightmares played endlessly in the golden lombax's head. Feelings of torture, grief, and sorrow plagued his slumber to no end. He found himself chained with his arms over his head against a cold stone wall. This nightmare seemed too real. He could actually feel the coldness of the bricks and hear the clacking of chains. It was just a dream he had to wake up, wake up! Ratchet shut his eyes tightly hoping the image would go away, but when he opened them he still saw the same scene. Shaking his head ferociously he tried again to no avail.

"This isn't happening this isn't happening!" He screamed over and over in his head. Memories started to play back in his mind. This was no nightmare-God how he wished it was- he was captured by the smuggler again.

Ratchet had just noticed he had begun hyperventilating. He tried to ease his breathing. He was acting weak, his thoughts of the past were right. He was no hero. How could he have let this happen to him again? He felt as if he was going to have a full on panic attack until a voice in the back of his head screamed at him.

No, he may not feel like a hero, maybe not even ever again, but he was going to fight like one until his very last breathe. Even if he never saw Clank or Talwyn again he would know he tried his hardest and wasn't going to lie down and die. He wasn't going to let himself.

As if on cue a door at the back of the small room opened and a beam of light revealed the shape of the tall humanoid, just seeing his outline made Ratchet seethe with rage. The smuggler walked over to his prisoner nonchalantly, gazing round the room and adjusting his clothing. Ratchet ground his teeth and glared at him in such intensity he felt like he'd make the crook explode from his gaze alone. Ratchet took a deep breath and prepared himself for the confrontation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a few more chapters for this story today, but I'm not really in the mood. I was just writing something else, so I guess I'm all spent. *_* enjoy!

Ratchet and the smuggler stared each other down. A cocky grin plastered on one, a snarled of pure hatred on the other. Finally Ratchet spoke.

"You bastard." He said simply.

The smuggler laughed that horrid laugh that had been haunting the lombax relentlessly in his dreams. Ratchet squeezed his eyes shut trying to mask his fear with the anger that bubbled deep within him.

"Nice to have you back, I was getting worried. Thought I wouldn't get the rest of my pay out of you," The crook approached getting face to face with the lombax. "We're just going to have to make up for lost time."

The smuggler pinned himself to Ratchet's body and let his hands explore him. Ratchet felt faint, but caught his breath and was able to choke out a sentence.

"Why did you come after me again? Do you have some sort of sick infatuation for me?" Ratchet breathed trying to keep his spinning mind still. He hoped he didn't sound as pathetic and afraid as he smuggler drew back an inquisitive look on his face. He mulled over the question in his mind before answering.

"It ain't love I feel; it's something more dark and sinister. This gratification I get by seeing you, the 'great hero' torn down, weak, at my mercy. There ain't any love in this except the love of torturing another soul." The smuggler explained with an offsetting edge of calmness in his voice. He spoke as if he were reading the answers to a test, every word level and factual.

This explanation only frightened Ratchet. How he could keep so calm when explaining why he had raped him and had captured him once again.

"You're-You're crazy!" Ratchet cried.

"Crazy people don't know they're crazy, and boy, I know what I'm doing is fucking insane." The Smuggler laughed forcing his mouth onto the younger man's.


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet sputtered as the man's tongue invaded his mouth. He looked around the dark room again trying to find some sort of escape. He pulled at the chains secured around his wrists. When they didn't budge he looked to his feet. Unlike before, they weren't strapped down, but the cast on his still sprained ankle and the smuggler pushing up so close to him, offered little room to move.

The smuggler finished the kiss wet and sloppy, as a string of drool slowly snapped from their contact. Ratchet shook, even though he still had on a pair of cargo pants, which he had been sleeping in, he felt naked. He also felt unclean, the past resurfacing, and the thought of further torment increasing the thought. Frustrated Ratchet cried out.

"Why don't you just get it over with?! You've raped me before, there's nothing left you can do! You can't hurt me anymore than you already have!"

"Well now," The smuggler smirked wickedly. "That's where you're wrong."

With that the smuggler approached Ratchet again, preparing to strike. Quickly thinking the lombax raised his healthy leg in swift blow landing right in the alien's crotch. The man recoiled staggering back, and holding his lower stomach. Pride swelled in the hero of having the upper hand on the crook. But it hastily disappeared when he saw the look on the other man's face.

The smuggler came at him again, watching this time for a stray leg before slapping Ratchet in the face.

"You think this is funny bitch?!" He screamed at him. Without giving Ratchet time to reply he gripped the golden lombax by the neck and hoisted him several inches above the ground. He spoke again as Ratchet struggled for air.

"You won't be laughing soon. I'll have you begging for my dick, begging for me to fuck you like the whore you are!"

He let go of Ratchet, but not before punching him square in the gut, and leaving for him to gasp for air. The lombax curled in on himself as much as the bindings would let him, and squeezed his eyes shut from the nauseating pain. The words of the smuggler felt like a punch of their own, and in the dark unknown room Ratchet sobbed from the amassed torment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love what the smuggler says at the end of this chapter, I don't know about you but it really does feel like a punch in the stomach. Anyway more chapters will be on their way!


	8. Chapter 8

It was awhile later that Ratchet woke up, the smuggler standing in front of him once more. He looked over the hero checking him out from all possible angles, he spoke when he noticed Ratchet had awoken.

"Ah, you're up, good. It would make inspecting you better if you're conscious." He said looking into one of Ratchet's ears.

"What do you mean 'inspecting' me?" Ratchet practically yelled in anger.

"Well I want to make sure the doctors hadn't undone most of my hard work."

Ratchet gulped, hard work? What did he mean? The smuggler pulled down Ratchet's pants, as his heart dove into his stomach.

"I can see most of the cuts have healed, but don't worry we'll form new ones." The smuggler laughed.

Ratchet's capture quickly pulled down his briefs and continued his examination.

"You're cock looks fine, a little red, but otherwise completely normal." He carried on.

Ratchet was embarrassed and angry from having this criminal look at him like this. He was treating him like an object. He didn't feel like a person he felt like a thing, a toy or an antique that was being appraised.

"Let's check around the back." The man said turning Ratchet slightly. He reached out his hand and pushed his finger into the lombax's hole.

Ratchet gave a small cry from the probe. The crook continued to wiggle his appendage around his anus, before adding a second finger and repeating the process. Ratchet bit his lip trying to conceal his cries of pain and discomfort. As the finger prodded his insides, the golden lombax could feel cuts reopening inside. His anus burned as the smuggler finally pulled his blood covered finger out.

"Ah! So not everything is undone. You still have a few of my marks inside you," The smuggler said stepping back and wiping his bloodied fingers on Ratchet's chest.

"I think we're good to go."

"Go? Go where?" Ratchet asked catching his breath.

"Forgot to tell you lombax; I'm gunna broadcast you live on holovision," The smuggler stepped back showing off the camera equipment behind himself to Ratchet.

"What better way to make bolts than having a big 'Holothon' where the galaxy can donate money to save Ratchet, one of the greatest hero's of the universes, own life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the idea of a telethon sort of story in my head for a while now, so I decided to use it in this story. I think it works pretty well with the smuggler wanting all the money he can get out of Ratchet. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Clank paced in front of Captain Quarks house, trying to piece everything together. Ratchet had gone missing three days ago, Clank and Talwyn Apogee had asked Aphelion if it had any more information on the smuggler than they already kenw, but it had nothing new to help them on their repeated chase. After every option had been worn out they had finally filed a report to galactic authorities. It killed Clank to have to relive the details of that night and the night of the first capture, but he had to tell them everything. It was the only way they'd be able to find Ratchet. Even when he, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr had told the police everything they still came up short. They had the evidence of the syringe of a sleeping mixture the crook had used to knock out Ratchet, and the knife he had threatened him with, but the fingerprints on it didn't match to any in the data banks and they had no idea where he had run off to with their friend. Clank hadn't given up and that was how he, Talwyn the Marakian and the gang had ended up at Quark's mansion. He had once been galactic president and Clank figured he must have had some connections with the government and special authorities.

The robot ceased his pacing when he heard a holler of invitation over an intercom from the once great hero. They made their way through the massive building where they saw the Captain sitting in his living room watching holovision in a bathrobe. The newest episode of the long running soap-opera Lance and Janet, which Quark seemed completely enthralled in.

"Oh Lance I don't think I can see you anymore," The holovion spewed. "My father's mother's uncle's cousin would never let me live it down!"

"Quark we need your help." Clank addressing the man clinging onto a pillow.

"Look buddy whatever you're selling, I ain't buying." He said his eyes still glued to the set.

"Captain Quark it's an emergency!" Talwyn said desperately trying to gain his attention.

"I told you the selfish bastard would never help us." Cronk whispered under his breath.

"Fine, fine, fine," He said waving his hand at them. "What do you want?"

"Quark since you used to be president we want to know if you have any connections with secret service. We need to get details on a smuggler to find Ratchet!" Clank explained.

Just then the holovision went fuzzy and the picture blinked off.

"Come on it was getting to the good part!" Quark wailed throwing a pillow angrily at the scene.

"Oh hey Clank, when did you get here?" Quark asked finally addressing the visitors face on. Before any of them were able to make a remark the screen lit up again and there in the darkened gloom on the screen was Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to have a sort of comic relief in my writing which is how I used Quark. I did the same thing last time with Cronk and Zephyr. Can't help myself sometimes even when the story is supposed to be dark and moody. :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a really great scene, I loved writing all the emotion in it!

The room went completely silent except for the gasp from Miss Apogee that echoed throughout the room. The holovision displayed the image of their friend chained roughly by his arms to the concrete wall behind him. Ratchet had a look of hatred with a touch of shame plastered on his face, which made Talwyn's heart ache and Clank sadness deepen. It felt like just before when they had first found Ratchet at the smuggler's hands, the pain and fear all too familiar to the group. A low chuckle was heard before the sick man made an appearance on the screen.

"Greetings citizens of the Polaris galaxy," He drawled lazily "I hate to interrupt you're programs and such, but I have an important message to send. You know who this is?" The smuggler stepped back grabbing onto Ratchet's chin and tilting his head into the camera.

"Why, it's Ratchet of the famous galactic hero duo! I know most of you are pretty familiar with the hero and many of you idolize him, but... what would happen if he... disappeared?"

"You're sick." the almost inaudible message passing over Ratchet's lips.

"If you want to see this filthy mongrel alive again you have seventy two hours to get fifty million bolts," The smuggler continued ignoring what the lombax had said.

"I hate to have to get rid of him. You know he's been such a fun toy for me. Or do you know?" The smuggler smiled wickedly.

"I don't think you've told the people of this fine galaxy what happened. Why you were in the hospital for weeks did you?" The smuggler looked to Ratchet whose anger and shame built inside him. Tears began to fill in Talwyn's eyes as sadness and guilt wreaked havoc inside her.

"That's right citizens of Polaris I fucked you're great hero. We had a fun night. The rat was begging for me like a cheap whore."

"You lying Bastard!" Ratchet cried before the smuggler slapped him hard across the face.

"Now to send a message to you good people that I ain't lying about taking this filthy lombax's life..." The smuggler quickly pulled out a blade he had holstered and waved it for the camera to see. Ratchet kept a straight face trying not to show his fear. Suddenly he flipped around and stabbed the knife into Ratchet's shoulder. The lombax couldn't help the cry of pain that ripped through his throat. The smuggler's grin could be seen widening as he stepped away for the camera to catch the whole scene.

Clank felt as if someone had ripped out his own heart and he could tell from the pained look on Talwyn's face that she felt the same. Cronk and Zephyr also sported looks that were a cross between anger and worry. Finally the smuggler brought his face close to the camera as their friends own face twisted in pain behind him.

"Seventy two hours, fifty million bolts. Got it?" The crook said in conclusion.

"C-Clank," Ratchet was able to get out between whimpers of pain. "D-Don't come for me. Don't get yourself or Talwyn wrapped up in this. I-I don't want you to get hurt again." That was all he managed to choke out before the smuggler spun around blocking the view of Ratchet.

"Still have more to say eh?" The smuggler came at the lombax again before the screen went black and the room once more went silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's after this start to get really crazy, I just finished writing chapter 12 and 13 and oh boy! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am especially when I get to write about all these raw emotions.

Ratchet hung from the wall a dishevelled mess. He had been mercilessly beaten and bruised for hours, he was violated again, and now the whole galaxy knew of his violation. He was also pretty sure his friends had witnessed the video ransom the crook had aired. They would have seen him in pain, broken by the smuggler on live camera. He didn't want them to see him that defeated, that hopeless. He didn't even cling to the hope they would find him. He had said before that he didn't want anyone coming for him and he meant it. He wasn't worth saving. He was a worthless excuse for a hero and if his father could see him now he would know too. The only thing Ratchet hoped to keep was his dignity. Even if he was beaten or raped to death he would never give in to the tortures. He had to stay strong for himself and for Clank.

Ratchet heard the door to chamber open and looked up to see the smuggler back again.

"Back again?" Ratchet said cockily hiding his pain. "I was getting lonely all by myself."

The smuggler narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say a word as he set a metal box down by his feet. The same smile ratchet had learned to hate appeared on the man's face as he opened the package and rustled through it. The lombax felt uneasy as blue alien's eyes wandered over the unknown contents of the box.

"Whatcha got in there, Drophyd nudes? I heard they're pretty attractive once you get pass the whole mean, ugly, and disfigured thing." Ratchet said trying not to show his growing fear.

"Boy, what I have in here would make you wish I had nudes of your own mother." The smuggler laughed as he raised a long syringe out of the box.

Ratchet's blood went cold as the syringe was filled with a strange clear liquid from a bottle. The smuggler slowly filled the needle up and made a show out of flicking the end of it to release air.

"What-what is that?" Ratchet whispered more to himself than to his captor.

"Something to make things, a little more fun." The smuggler said as he went over to Ratchet's right side and rubbed a little piece cotton full of alcohol on his bicep.

"No, don't! Get that stuff away from me!" The golden lombax cried trying the shift away. The villain held his arm in a tight grip in his one hand and the needle ready in the other. Ratchet felt his heart thumping against his chest and his blood rushing passed his ears. He felt the prick of the needle and screamed as he felt the concoction enter his blood stream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been asking me to post the next chapter, so why not. I hope you like it. Things are definitely going down hill for Ratchet!

The smuggler stood back now as Ratchet's eyes weld with tears. He wanted to scratch at his arm to get the unknown substance out of his blood, but his arms were tied firmly above his head.

"You sick freak!" The lombax roared "What did you put in me?!"

The smuggler just stood back and chuckled. "You'll find out soon."

The hero was raging. If he ever got out of this he would kill the smuggler. He would hurt and humiliate him just like he had been, and show no mercy. He would... he-he would. Ratchet started to feel weird and uncomfortable. His senses seemed to heighten and he could feel everything that even grazed his skin. Blood began to circulate more easily through his body and his cheeks became flush under his bright fur. He was also horrified to find that another part of his body began to swell with extra blood. He looked down at the inevitable growth he felt between his legs, and found himself almost fully erect. Ratchet also felt himself gasping and panting at the slightest breeze that rubbed against the organ.

"What... what did..."He tried to get out between gasps of breathe.

"You like it?" The smuggler asked stepping closer knowing the young man was of no threat to him now. "Had a pal of mine make it, when you work in this business you tend to know people."

Ratchet wanted to retaliate, but he had a hard time just keeping his breathing steady. The smuggler pulled down the lombax's pants and he moaned. The cloth rubbing against him felt like a small orgasm itself. Ratchet knew right then that he was going to have no control over how his body reacted next. The smuggler stroked him gently and the lombax moaned shamelessly. The crook worked his hand faster and stronger and Ratchet couldn't stop the deep moans that radiated for his throat. The pressure built inside him and Ratchet felt he was going to orgasm soon. Suddenly though the smuggler stopped and removed his hand from him. Confused and slightly frustrated the feeling in his crotch passed and he was left panting.

"W-Why?" Ratchet asked puzzled. If he had gone to the work of jerking him off why would he stop for no reason? To answer the smuggler reached into his pocket and brought out a weird ring, roughly the size of his... In horror the hero realized what he was going to do. The smuggler pushed the ring down Ratchet's shaft and quickly tightened it. Ratchet experienced great discomfort as it cut off most of his circulation.

"We can't have you having all the fun. And maybe if you're good and beg for me I'll take it off." The smuggler smirked.

"F-Fuck you." Ratchet said furiously.

"No boy, that's what I'm going to do to you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so here's another chapter and this one was really good! I haven't been writing much of this fanfiction as I've been preoccupied with writing another story (unrelated to this one). I really love your reviews and they really push me to continue. One commenter mentioned why Ratchet would be in a hospital if there is nanotech. I'd like to say that for the purpose of this story nanotech only heals small wounds and speeds up the process, but some wounds, like a broken bone, may take longer to heal. I may mention this further along in the story, but I don't want to go back and tamper with my original drafts. Wow this was a long author's note! See ya! :3

Ratchet panted as the smuggler lifted his healthy, and still casted legs over his shoulders and rested them there. The smuggler used his now free hands to undo his pants. The zip and rustle of clothing made Ratchet sick. He knew what was coming next and he was powerless to stop it.

"I think we better stretch you out first before we get started." His captor thought aloud.

Without warning Ratchet felt as one of the man's digits was thrust into his rectum. He called out in surprise and shame as it wiggled within him. With the drug flowing through his system he became fully erect from the stimulation alone. Again without notice another finger was inserted into the lombax and he squeaked trying to stop himself from moaning. Even as he felt the blood dripping from inside him Ratchet felt little pain, the drug seemed to block most of it and replace the pain with pleasure. The smuggler scissored his fingers inside the lombax and he cried out softly.

"Guess you're ready now." His captor smiled wickedly and pushed himself in front of Ratchet's entrance.

The smuggler paused for a moment relishing in the scrunched up face of his victim as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. The smuggler gave a small chuckle before driving himself in completely. Ratchet's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the sensation and he couldn't help the noises that leapt from his throat. As the smuggler pushed and pulled Ratchet was overwhelmed with pleasure, the feeling becoming so strong he almost felt sick. The burning need for release built inside him as well. Ratchet was practically screaming from the feeling, but soon realized it was also his sanity he was screaming for. All this had taken a terrible toll on his mind. The rape, abuse, and drugging mixed together made him question what he was fighting for. Why did he fight for his dignity? Why didn't he just give in? Maybe the smuggler would go easier on him if he obeyed. Maybe he would do him a service and kill him, than he wouldn't have to deal with the mental and physical torture for the rest of his life.

In this moment of weakness Ratchet began to speak.

"I-I w-w-want..." he choked out, his mind far away.

The smuggler took notice and slowed down to listen to his victim.

"What is it?" He asked a little frustrated at being stopped.

"I-I want t-to..." Ratchet tried again looking down at his swollen member. The smuggler grinned the wickedest he ever had in his life.

"Come on boy, spit it out."

"I-I need..." Ratchet struggled. His clouded eyes suddenly snapped into focus and he screamed.

"I need to cum!"

The smuggler laughed. He finally broke him.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'll take the ring off your dick if you beg for me some more." The smuggler taunted as he rubbed the lombax's sensitive areas. Ratchet's mind was so clouded by the drug, he couldn't help moaning and thrusting toward the smuggler's hand.

"Please, I-I want to... let me cum. It hurts, please!" Ratchet panted.

"Beg for my cock!" The crook cried thrusting over and over, striking his victims prostate.

" I-I want you're d-dick. P-Please...Fuck me!" Ratchet cried his emotions taking complete control of his mouth.

The smuggler twisted off the band and in a few short thrusts Ratchet orgasmed. He spurted onto himself as his eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly. The smuggler was quickly thrusting again and the drugged lombax orgasmed again quickly. It went on like that for nearly an hour; the smuggler thrusting and Ratchet cumming almost instantly. Finally the smuggler pulled out exhausted and looked at the broken hero panting, sweating, and covered in both of their seeds. The drug was losing its effect as Ratchet gasped for air. The smuggler stood there for awhile as he too panted and watched the lombax fall from the substance induced high. Soon reality came crashing back down on Ratchet and he began to realise what had happened and what he had done. The smuggler smirked one last time before giving his victim an almost loving pat on the cheek.

"I'll see you later my little whore." And with that he walked out, leaving Ratchet in the dark room with his own darker thoughts. Ratchet stood in silence for a long time listening to the blood and other fluids drip to the floor.

He had done it. He had lost his dignity. He asked for the crook to rape him. He had pleaded for release. Ratchet felt numb at this thought, the concept not entirely registering in his brain. Suddenly the face of Clank flashed in his mind and the last piece fell into place. He had failed him. He wanted to stay strong for his friends and he had failed them all. And with that Ratchet broke down. He screamed and sobbed for hours until he finally fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo that chapter was really graphic! I always love trying to picture Ratchet and The smuggler faces and proper reactions in dramatic scenes like this. Anyway I was asked if this would be completed by the holidays. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to churn the rest out before the new year by the pace this going and how many chapters I have left. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to switch to Clank and the others' perspective for the next few chapters. I have been focusing mainly on Ratchet and what to explore the feelings of the other characters.

"We need to track that holovision signal." Talwyn declared

The horrifying message they watched on the holoscreen had ended nearly ten minutes ago, but this was the first thing said after a terrible silence. Clank flinched, Talwyn's outburst snapping him back to reality.

"How?" Clank asked. Usually he would be the one coming up with ideas, but the shock of seeing Ratchet like that stunted any idea he might have had.

"We might be able to track the wave length used and roughly pinpoint the area it was broadcasted." Cronk suggested.

"Oh, I used to track enemy broadcasts all the time back in my day! I might know a few tricks that'll help." Zephyr cried

"I- I could call galactic authorities, they might have some equipment that may be useful to us." Clank said the gears in his mind finally turning.

"Um... I'll just get out of your way." A very confused Quark finally spoke rushing into another room in his house.

"We'll need to hurry though the signal might disappear any minute," Talwyn said taking out all of her devices to create a make-shift signal tracker by splicing them together. "Damn, why didn't I do anything sooner!?"

The Markazian fumbled with the wires her heart pounding out of her chest, as she cursed herself. She was an idiot. Her friend was being hurt and all she had done was stand around feeling terrible. She swore as she joined the wires together wrong and shocked herself lightly. She was about to scream in frustration when Clank gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Talwyn you were in shock, we all were." Clank said comfortingly as Cronk and Zephyr called authorities. Talwyn sighed and looked at the little robot.

"I'm just so scared Clank." She whispered.

"We will find him." He said firmly "I know we will."


	16. Chapter 16

They stood around in an anxious silence. Talwyn and some galactic authorities helped as they fiddled with the broadcast tracker, Cronk and Zephyr took turns pacing and murmuring things to themselves, and Clank sat, head in his hands, waiting. He had done all he could helping the Markazian assemble the thing and informing the police on what had happened and what they were doing, but Clank felt as if it wasn't enough. He felt as if there could be more he could be doing, like he could be out looking for his friend, like Ratchet had when he had been kidnapped by the Zoni. He felt so helpless and afraid. He didn't need to read Talwyn's mind to know she was thinking the same, they all were. The pain and anguish was visible on their faces. He guessed, after the days of terrified waiting, dead ends and then out of the blue a horrible ransom depicting their friend, beaten and abused, was enough to make anyone start to crack.

Talwyn sat back and rubbed behind her ears trying to ease the steady pulse of a headache. She seemed to be able to find a signal but it was faint and heavily coded. It looked like the smuggler knew they were going to try and decipher the broadcast and it frustrated and scared her. If he prepared for this what else did he prepare for? Did he know how long it would take them to decode it? Would he be able to tell when they would try and come for Ratchet? Were they playing right into his game? Talwyn kneaded the back of her head harder, the migraine increasing in her anger. He must have learned from last time. The smuggler seemed more organized this time. He might have a whole plan set up for them.

Talwyn jumped when one of the police tapped on her shoulder.

"We were able to pick the signal, it's very faint, but we will try to decode it. We're going to bring the data back to a lab to have it analyzed, but it may take a while to crack." He explained " I think it's best if you all went home and tried to get some rest."

"Rest," Talwyn thought rubbing the bags that had formed under her eyes "Who could rest in a time like this?"


	17. Chapter 17

Clank lay in the apogee space station watching as the hours ticked by. The commode was quiet as the little robot sat restlessly staring at the ceiling. They were all ordered to try and stay at home and rest while authorities worked on tracking the signal to the smuggler's whereabouts. Clank had decided to stay with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr so if they received any news they would all be present and ready to go into action.

The only noise Clank heard was the ticking of a clock somewhere in the home and the clicking of his robotic eyes as he blinked. What was happening to Ratchet right now? Was he okay? Was he still alive? The robot shuttered at the thought of what the smuggler might be doing to his best friend at that very moment. He had witnessed before what sick and twisted things the man had been capable of and it didn't make things any easier for Clank.

Becoming frustrated with his ceaseless thoughts Clank got up and began to wander the space station. He sighed as he remembered when he and Ratchet had first been to the station. How Cronk and Zephyr put them through trap after trap and Talwyn had nearly shot them on the spot. Clank wandered into the terrarium when he spotted a figure sitting by one of the pools of water.

"Talwyn?" He asked.

The Markazian poked her head up, slightly surprised by the intrusion.

"Oh, hey Clank." She said pulling a feeble smile as she looked to him.

Clank sat down next to her and stared at the water as Talwyn traced circles around in it.

"What are you doing up?" Clank asked spying up at the woman.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" She said simply. Clank shook his head and they went back to solemn silence.

The sloshing of water and the chatter of insects filled the open garden with gentle noise. Clank thought over his feelings and what to say to Talwyn to make things seem a little better. The robot was surprised with she put her arm around him and pulled him into a gentle hug. He heard small sobs escape her lips and wrapped his small arms around her. He realised his company was all he could give and all she needed for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute little touching moment that I love! I'm trying to push myself to write stuff even when I'm not really in the mood. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Another day and night passed with no luck from authorities. Time was running out and the broadcast signal was their only hope of finding Ratchet again. With less than twenty-four hours left until the smuggler's gruesome due date Clank received a call from his build-in communication screen. He quickly answered it hoping it wasn't yet another sales call informing him of some new product and not news about his friend. A glimmer of hope rose inside him when he saw the face of the head of galactic authorities.

"Greetings Clank, we have successfully decoded the signal and are currently trying to match up eye witnesses to try and give us a more exact location. I will explain more when you get here."

Clank thanked the chief as he gave a salute and hastily ran to get Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. He tried to contain his excitement as he explained and saw they tried to hide it too. They didn't have Ratchet back, not yet anyway, so they felt they shouldn't get their hopes too high up. As they all packed into the Markazian's ship, Talwyn flew faster than any of them had seen her go before. No one bothered to tell her to slow down though, if anything they wished the ship would go faster. After thirty near agonizing minutes of waiting they were face to face with the leader of galactic authorities.

He had data set up on holoscreens behind him and a constant flow of people came in and out of the room handing him papers and asking a million questions. The group stayed quiet until he was ready to talk to them.

"As I explained before over the phone, we were able to track the signal to Magnus."

"That's where he was before! That bastard didn't have the decency to change his hiding spot?!" Talwyn commented angrily.

"Yes, that's why we are unsure about going." The officer explained. "The source appeared to be in a different location on the planet. It might be a trap, or it may even be a false lead that could cost valuable time. Recent reports say that citizens have spotted the smuggler in that area, but we aren't sure how accurate they are."

"We need to check there!" Talwyn exclaimed recklessly.

"Miss Apogee it may be dangerous, as he said before we don't know if it's a trap or not." Cronk warned the woman.

"We were planning on displacing units and asking around. We need one unit to check the criminal's old hideout, one to ask around and another to go to the alleged sight." The head of authorities explained.

"I'm going to the sight." Talwyn Apogee decreed.

"I will go too." Clank said firmly.

"Okay, I will set you two up with an officer for assistance," The cheif nodded "Cronk, Zephyr I need you two to check the old hideaway for any clues that might have been missed. I already have a specialized team working undercover to get more information."

With a glimmer of hope burning in each of them, the team thanked the chief for his help and began to see themselves out.

"Oh, and people," The chief added before they were out the door. "Be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! So it's been awhile since I last updated this story. I took a bit of a break over the Christmas holiday's from writing. I also realized I had been writing consecutively since the end of the summer until the beginning of December, and I pat myself on the back for following through with these writings. So I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of my ongoing story. Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. When I think of the chief of police character, I added in this story, I almost picture J. Jonah Jameson, the newspaper boss from spider-man XP)


	19. Chapter 19

Talwyn sat anxiously in the passenger seat of the of the police cruiser. Cronk and Zephyr had decided to take her ship to explore the smuggler's old hideout, so she and Clank had hitched a ride with another officer situated on their same case.

Talwyn really felt that she and Clank should be the only one's looking at the alleged sight, but thinking back to how Clank had been captured last time, made her wary. It was probably best to have someone else with them just in case things went awry, but the sight of the officer didn't really reassure her. He looked young, like this was his first day, and seemed a little edgy. Talwyn looked back to Clank in the back seat, she could see he was just as nervous as her, but the small smile he gave her seemed to make her feel like everything was going to work out.

After a bit of a ride they arrived at planet Magnus and hopped out to get their bearings.

"Now this is roughly the area the smuggler was last spotted," Talwyn deduced reading the charts  
"But this time we're in a heavily populated area, and we have at least double the distance to search. It may make things harder, but I know we'll be able to bring this bastard to justice."

Talwyn wavered a little at the end of her sentence though. Could they really find Ratchet? There were so many less clues and so many places to look and check.

Clank could see the doubt on the Markazian's face, but he nodded and chipped in.

"Of course we will."

Talwyn took a deep breath, thankful to have such a comforting friend as Clank. Miss Apogee brought out her map of the area and began to explain the details of her plan.

"Clank you take this quadrant I've marked in red, there is a robot bar in that area and you may be able to find someone in their whom could help us, I'll take this section marked in green..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to find Ratchet in time? What will happen next? WWOOOoooOOOhh spooky noises!


	20. Chapter 20

Ratchet hung in the madman's dungeon, tired, defeated and broken. He could feel the hours slip closer to his grime due date. He both dreaded and almost sickly looked forward to 'd never get to see his friends again, be free to explore the cosmos, or tell everyone how much they meant to him, but once the date came he wouldn't have to wait any longer. He could finally be free of the smuggler's tortures. The crook said he'd free him if enough money was gathered, but the lombax knew, deep down that even if the large sum of bolts was met, he was never going home. His captor was a smuggler after all. When did criminals ever follow the rules?The creaking metal door was heard from the other side of the prison and Ratchet shuttered. Nothing good ever came in when that door opened. Ratchet kept his head down as he heard the all too familiar shuffle of the smuggler's feet and the squawks of his stupid bird.

"It's almost time space rat," The man drawled before the fallen hero. "Just over five hours left for the galaxy to bet on your life. I heard the people have been able to scrap together a decent amount of bolts, but the question is, will you live? Or will you die?"

"I already know the answer." Ratchet said in monotone.

Perplexed the smuggler waited for the lombax's explanation.

"It doesn't matter whether the crazy amount you set is met or not. I know you're not going to let me go free." Ratchet raised his head gently and saw that the smuggler was slightly stunned, but he didn't let this faze him as he continued.

"Being trapped with you for so long I've begun to understand how you think. I know as a crook you're willing to get every single piece of worth out of me. Letting me go would waste that. When you receive all the money you can for me you'll either have me killed to send a message, or sell me to someone else so that they can kill me. I die either way."

The smuggler was fuming as he stared at the lombax. He'd broken him so much that he didn't even care what happened. It was fun when the rat begged for his life and cried out in pain, but now there was nothing left. He had him all figured out and that infuriated him.

The smuggler slapped Ratchet across the face. When the lombax took it without a peep, he slapped him again, and again. He began beating his helpless victim, trapped in an enraged trance. Finally his parrot called out and the smuggler snapped out of it. He looked to the fallen hero in his hand, as he fresh blood oozed down his face and bruises began to well. The same blank expression as before was plastered on Ratchet's face and the crook threw him down roughly, before stomping out of the room and slamming the booming door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I'll post the next one soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Talwyn walked down the busy city streets of Magnus in a flurry of anxiety and frustration. She had been searching for hours asking anyone, and everyone for clues. She had been keeping tabs with Clank and others from galactic authorities as well. The most informative call she had was from Cronk and Zephyr; they had come up empty when searching the smuggler's old whereabouts.

As the sun set and darkened the sky Talwyn checked the time. Only three more hours to find Ratchet. Three more hours and they'd be too late, their friend would be gone. Over come with emotions the Markazian quickly slipped into a nearby alley and leaned back against the wall. She held her head in her hand as tears began to trail down her face. The pain and pressure felt too much for her to bear.

Suddenly the young Apogee felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see the officer from before who drove them to the planet.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Talwyn wiped away a tear. She wasn't okay. Not with this pain in her heart. Not without her Ratchet.

"Fine," She lied "Just trying to clear my head."

She gave him a false smile and was satisfied when he pushed no further.

Just then a thump was heard down the passageway, then a voice.

"Psst, hey, over here." The unknown thing said.

Curious, the woman followed the voice and was confused when she did not find the source, but some empty trashcans.

The lid to one of them opened up unexpectedly and a pair of big, beady eyes appeared.

"I heard you're looking for someone." The figure stated.

"Yes," Talwyn replied with trepidation. "And who exactly are you?"

"Name's Slim Cognito, but that doesn't matter. I know where that twangy smuggler is and I know you're trying to find him."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Talwyn said as she narrowed her eyes at the mysterious man.

"You don't, but are you willing to take the chance?" Slim prodded.

Talwyn thought for a minute than sighed.

"Fine where is he?"

"The old Holo-film studio on Magtronian road. Look for studio 7B." Slim Cognito explained.

"Right, got it." Talwyn nodded.

"Miss Apogee, I'd like to come with you just in case." The officer behind her said.

"Fine, fine, come on." She said as the Markazian hastily went out of the alley.

"Oh, and if anyone asks," Slim yelled after them. "You didn't hear it from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's our old pal Slim Cognito! What will be waiting for Talwyn at the abandoned studio? Can shady Slim be trusted? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Talwyn stood outside the abandoned film studio. This was where the strange Slim Cognito had sent her. When she had told Clank about her findings he said he recognized the name, and that Ratchet had bought some things off of the shady character in the past. She had asked Clank if he wanted to follow her and the helping officer into the alleged site, but Clank had discovered another clue and was currently trying to get more information, so Talwyn Apogee decided to explore on her own. In the back of her mind she knew it could have been a trap, but time was running out and this was her only lead to find Ratchet.

After an unsuccessful attempt to find an open gate or a proper way in, the Markazian climbed the rusted fence and hopped over to the opposite side. She walked quietly between the buildings, keeping a hand on her blaster just in case. The officer followed behind her as well. not making a peep. She could tell he was nervous, because she herself felt uneasy as well, but the hope of finding her lombax friend kept her going and quieted any doubts. After some searching, Talwyn finally stood in front of a decrepit building; a faded 7B visible on the front. The woman upholstered her blaster, signaled for the cop to do the same and opened the large doors carefully.

It was dark inside the structure, even with her flashlight, Talwyn found it hard to see things properly. It was quite large inside; camera equipment, props and pieces of a metropolis looking set were arranged haphazardly around. Bits of glass, garbage, and graffiti showed that the place was a hotspot of some rambunctious kids around town to hang out in private. Talwyn's foot collided with something oddly metallic and hollow, and she stooped down to investigate. The woman was surprised to find a hatchway with a large steel door and lock. Before she was able to reach down and see if it was unlocked, a loud hissing sound was heard.

"What is that?" Miss Apogee wondered aloud. Suddenly she began to find it hard to breath. A strange yellow gas started to fill the room and Talwyn coughed and clutched her chest. The Markazian grabbed the also choking officer and made a dash to the door. She only made it part way across the area before collapsing in a fit of coughs. Talwyn's lungs screamed for oxygen as she took a few ragged, unsatisfying breaths before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh things are looking bad for Tal! Is she okay? What happened to her and the officer? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I've actually been getting a few hate reviews on this, ah well, at least it's written well. Honestly though I don't care if I get a few sour reviews I'm mostly writing this for myself. Pushing myself to write and the freedom to upload on this site is just the thing to help me improve in other my other creative writing pieces. Even if no one were to read this I'd still be proud of what I've created, oh and I don't mean to offend anyone by the subject matter in this fanfic. This is more of a creative outlet to me than a way to stir up trouble. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it's a little short) I'm gunna keep on carrying on.

"Tal, Talwyn."

The woman heard her name being called in her groggy state. Where was she? What happened? The Markazian blinked as she attempted to focus in the dark, a figure of a person before her. As her vision focused she gasped as she suddenly recognized who it was in front of her.

"Ratchet!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes.

The lombax was in the worst shape she had ever seen. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his fur was caked in dirt and other dried fluids, and his bones jutted out of his skin from lack of food and water.

Talwyn got up to hug her friend and found that her hands were bound. She didn't care as she embraced the lombax. She was sobbing as she buried her face into his neck.

"Why-why did you come for me?" Ratchet whispered fear and dread laced in his voice.

"We had to! I love you, we love you! Cronk, Zephyr, Clank and I have been doing everything to find you, looking everywhere!" She bawled.

Ratchet didn't move at her touch, at her words, he stood stock-still. He stared forward into nothingness, into his fears and worries. Into his shattered hopes and dreams. He blinked at them, and they blinked back.

"You shouldn't come," His voice shook fiendishly "You-you shouldn't have come; he's going to hurt you now."

As if on cue the two were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Well if this ain't a beautiful little reunion." The smuggler drawled.

Talwyn spun around quickly, looking to the crook furiously. She had never been so angry, so livid in her life. Talwyn clenched her fists as her screamed at him.

"What have you done?! What have you done to him?! What have you done to Ratchet?!" She shrieked.

She was going to kill him. She would smack that sadistic smirk right off his face. He would pay for what he had put her friend through. Talwyn ran at the blue alien blindly, hoping to land a hit somehow without her weapons, and her hands tied behind her back. She nearly head-butted him in the chest before he grabbed her roughly, clutched her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"The really question is," He said maniacally. "What am I going to do to you?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm only gunna post one or two more chapters after this before I take a little break. Some personal problem's have sprung up for me so I've decided to go on a small hiatus. Don't worry I'll be back, I just want to make sure these things blow over first. Thanks!

Talwyn looked into the smuggler's eyes as he held her chin. She shuttered as they gave a clear view into his mind. His pupils dilated like he was in another world. Total insanity inhabited his features. If there had once been a man inside that body he had died long ago. It seemed as if the smuggler was being controlled by a pure essence of chaos.

He threw her to the ground and Talwyn landed hard with a thump. She quickly scrambled looking for something, anything, to hit the smuggler with. But the crook had stripped her of all her devices and weapons. All she had were the clothes on her back.

The smuggler brought his foot down hard on her back and the Markazian gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Stop... please." She heard Ratchet call out hoarsely and tearfully.

With his boot still planted firmly on her back, the smuggler leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I know you have strong feelings for Ratchet, why don't you show me how much you love him?"

He removed his foot only to kick her in the side toward the disheveled lombax.

"Go on and give him a kiss babe," The smuggler said cooingly, brandishing his knife. "Don't skimp out on the tongue."

Talwyn got up shakily and looked into her friends dead eyes, and battered face. Tears streaked down both their faces and Ratchet mouthed 'I'm so sorry'.

"I ain't got all day." The smuggler said irritated.

Talwyn took a deep breath and locked lips with her love. She went slowly trying not to exert Ratchet as his scabbed lips brushed with hers. She gently pushed her tongue in and he let her. The lombax's mouth was dry and tongue was like sand paper. She felt no love in that kiss, only pain and anguish. She wanted to break down and hold him carefully, and tell Ratchet everything would be better; she would make it better. But things weren't better. She was trapped, holding into the near corpse of her friend, no, her boyfriend, wishing she could breathe life back into him. To have things go back to normal, but she knew things would never be the same ever again.

"Good," She heard the smuggler saying behind her. "Now why don't you take things further? Give him a blowjob darlin'. Go on."

Talwyn separated from Ratchet and held onto his chest. She looked him in the eyes. He looked back at her, his gaze riddled with pain, guilt and suffering. He tried to mask it over though with a reassuring look, but Talwyn Apogee felt sick to her stomach. He could see the pain and doubt in her face.

"It's okay." He whispered. Talwyn snapped and dropped to her knees sobbing. She couldn't hurt him, not like the smuggler had.

"I can't!" She cried between sobs. "I can't do it!"

There was a long pause from the smuggler, before he gave a sigh.

"I figured you wouldn't." He drawled, suddenly a loud thump was heard and Talwyn whipped around to see what it was.

The Markazian gave a scream of horror as the body of the accompanying officer landed behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I haven't been really motivated to write, but I won't give up on this story just yet. I never seem to finish anything I write and finishing this will be a major triumph for me. So hang in there, this ride ain't over yet ;D

Talwyn stared into the officer's lifeless eyes. Blood oozed out of his abdomen. It was obvious he had been dead for a while by the crusting of blood on his clothes. He was so young; she hadn't even asked his name. She had brushed him off like he was just getting in the way, led him into this twisted mess and now he paid for her negligence with his life. Talwyn felt guilt, but also extreme anger with the smuggler. He had killed the young officer because he felt he couldn't make a profit on him. Everyone in the galaxy knew who she and Ratchet were, but that was no excuse. The young man probably had a family, maybe a spouse and a young child, and friends who cared about him, yet that didn't matter to the crook. Talwyn suddenly realized how far the crazed man would go to get what he wanted and what he was willing to do and she became extremely frightened.

"Poor boy," The smuggler said with false sympathy. "Just another cop blindly risking his life to do what's 'good'. I'm actually surprised you found me though. Don't know what tipped you off, but I was prepared anyway. Thought you were just some druggy teenagers until I checked the cameras I have secured around the building. I had noxious gas rigged into the ventilation in there. At the touch of the button I was able to release it quickly, and here you are. Now let's get back to business."

Talwyn stared at the officer's corpse in a state of shock. The smuggler quickly snapped her out of it though by kicking her swiftly in the jaw.

Ratchet cringed as Tawlyn flew back towards him. He told her not to come find him. He knew this would happen. If only he had never existed, than he wouldn't have hurt so many people. His poor, sweet Talwyn, and now she was going to have to pay for his wrong doings. When did this all start? It felt like a life- time ago. It was hard to believe that just about a month ago Ratchet was sitting in his garage, more concerned with fixing his ship than whether he would live or not. It was then the lombax had a flash of memory from when he was in the hospital, waiting for the nanotech to completely heal him, and for his mental wounds to heal. He remembered sitting on a pristine hospital bed in a mint green hospital gown. In his hand he held one of the smuggler's knifes. Cronk had confiscated it from the smuggler's old where-abouts for evidence. When Ratchet had found out about it he had pleaded to see the weapon. He wanted to see the blade the man had used to threaten him with. They refused numerous times, but finally caved in when they saw the disappointment in Ratchet's eyes. So, there he was surrounded by his friends, holding the tool the smuggler had used to bend them all to his will. That's when the hero thought of ending it all right there. He thought of plunging the knife into his gut before anyone even had the chance to stop him. Sitting there he thought of the perfect way to position the blade so he would be dead before they could try and revive him. It would have been an ironic death. Dying by the dagger they had all worked tirelessly to stop from killing him. Looking back on it now, Ratchet regretted not following through with his plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Talwyn felt dizzy as the smuggler picked her up roughly by the back of her hair, and dragged her toward Ratchet. The lombax seemed to be in another world, channeling out everything that was going on until the Markazian was plopped in front of him. Without letting go of the back of her head the smuggler spoke.

"I'm getting pretty pissed now, either you suck him off right now or I kill you here." The crazed man barked at Talwyn. The woman clawed at his hands trying to get him to loosen his grip on her hair, until she saw the glint of his knife the corner of her eye. Slowly Talwyn opened her mouth. Without warning the smuggler thrust her head into Ratchet, taking him whole. She gagged as his length dipped into the back of her throat, but tried to be as gentle as possible. She didn't want to hurt Ratchet anymore than the smuggler already had. Thrusting her head forward and back the smuggler forced the Markazian to give oral.

Tears pricked Talwyn's eyes, as she found it hard to breathe. She felt so wrong and dirty doing these things. She wanted to kill the smuggler for hurting and humiliating both her and Ratchet. Stifled moans came from Ratchet and it wasn't long before she tasted his precum. With one last thrust the smuggler pushed her head forward and Talwyn was forced to take the lombax's shaft as he came. The smuggler held her there for a few seconds letting her twist chokingly on the load, before finally letting Talwyn go to cough and gasp for air. She didn't dare look at either Ratchet or the smuggler. She didn't want either of them to see the pain on her face; it would only make the smuggler sickly happy and Ratchet heart-broken.

"I'm s-sorry Talwyn," Ratchet warbled "It's my fault you're here, my-my fault you're in this mess. I love you, I'm so sorry... so sorry... so sorry."

Ratchet repeated over and over, quieter and quieter until he passed out.

"Ratchet? Ratchet?!" She cried. Fear working through her and ignoring the threat of the smuggler Talwyn jumped up and brought her face up to the lombax's.

"Ratchet?! Wake up! Please! It's not your fault! This is just a fucked up mess! Don't leave me, wake up, Wake up!" Talwyn screamed. She tried to bring her head down to his chest to check for a heart beat but the smuggler pulled her back.

Talwyn screamed to be let go and squirmed his grasp, but the crook held onto her tightly.

"Shh darlin', let the little hero sleep. Besides, now that gives you and me sometime to ourselves doesn't it?" He whispered in her ear.

"No, let me go! You monster, he's dying!" Talwyn cried as the smuggler pulled at her clothing. He pulled out his knife and cut up her shirt haphazardly. The blade dug and cut small marks into the Markazian as she flailed around, but it didn't stop her. Talwyn Apogee felt as the smuggler finally freed her breasts and cupped one in his dirty fingers.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded. The grip on Talwyn loosed and the smuggler let go of her chest, before collapsing to the ground and bringing her with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, we're nearly at the end now. Probably just about one more chapter to tie things up. I know some of you are sighing in relief and others don't want to see it go. Everything's got to end sometime. Enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27

"He's dead," Cronk said soberly "The smuggler is really dead."

Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr and Clank all sat in the hospital waiting room trying to comprehend everything that had transpired. The past few hours had seemed to happen in a blur. Clank had gone to the abandoned film studio when Talwyn didn't return his calls. Fearing the worse, he brought Cronk Zephyr and several officers as back-up. They were able to sneak through the building when the smuggler was preoccupied with Talwyn and Ratchet and found the hidden hatch down into the storage area. Upon seeing the smuggler molesting Talwyn, Zephyr shot the man on the spot and the crook was dead before he even hit the ground. Ratchet was immediately rushed to the hospital and Tawlyn was if she were okay and what she had seen. After questioning and making sure the Markazian was fine she, Cronk, Zephyr, and Clank sped over to the hospital to see how their friend was holding up.

"I can't believe it's all over." Talwyn said shaking her head.

Images of Ratchet's body hanging against the wall and the smuggler raping struck like daggers in her heart. Talwyn also couldn't help but see the lifeless eyes of the officer the smuggler had killed It pained Talwyn when she saw them put him into a bodybag. She made a mental note to ask about the policeman later and think about attending his funeral.

"I was such a fool running in there by myself. It cost the life of an officer and almost the lives of both Ratchet and I. I was so blinded by the hope that I could find Ratchet." Miss Apogee said dejectedly.

Clank frowned and put his hand on the woman's leg.

"It is okay Talwyn. I too would and have blindly risked my life for Ratchet. It was a good thing that you told me where you were going, though I feel at blame too. I should have gone with you or at least got Cronk and Zephyr to go with you." Clank sighed sadly.

"Now now," Zephyr said interrupting their thoughts. "There's no need for us all to feel guilty. What happened, happened. What's important is that it's over and that scum won't lay another hand anyone ever again!"

Suddenly a Cazar nurse popped her head in to the hall where the heroes were waiting.

"Are you all here for Ratchet?" She asked.

The group poked their heads up and confirmed.

"He was in pretty bad condition when he first arrived." She said flipping through her chart notes. "The Lombax had blood poisoning, and a bad infection from the many untreated wounds, but he's nearly healed with the help of nano-tech. Ratchet's in stable condition now and has asked for the four of you. We usually only let two people in at a time though."

"Talwyn you and Clank go on ahead, Zephyr and I will wait out here," Cronk said patting his old robotic friend on the back. "Besides, I think Ratchet needs to see the two of you first."

Clank thanked the two war bots and the two followed the nurse into Ratchet's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a little too long If I wrote everything in one go so I'm splitting the conclusion in half. Enjoy! (P.S. I had to save this chapter over an old doc in fanfiction so the chapter won't look different from the rest. I don't like this new update :( )
> 
> I thought it would be a little too long If I wrote everything in one go so I'm splitting the conclusion in half. Enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

Clank hesitated when he saw Ratchet. His life-long friend in such a disheveled shape; connected to all manner of tubes and monitors. He never would have guessed he'd be in this room again. Clank glanced up at Talwyn, who shook her head gently and sat down beside the lombax's hospital bed. Clank took a deep breath before following the Markazian.

Clank hopped up onto the bed and looked at his best pal for the first time in days. Dark bags hung around Ratchet's eyes and some stitches were visible on his eyebrow. The nanotech was working exceptional well, the swelling in Ratchet's face decreased even as Clank looked at him. Ratchet's eyes were half open and he wore a small lazy smile, even in him state.

"Hey pal," Ratchet whispered "Glad to see you're okay."

"I should be saying the same about you." Clank smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay Ratchet?" Talwyn asked holding the lombax's hand gently.

"With everything that's happened, all this crap, I'm worried that you won't be able to... that you might try to..."

Talwyn rubbed his hand trying to remember every groove, every finger, and every detail of it. She traced it trying to tell herself that it was real, that he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"No, I've realized something." Ratchet said reaching for Clank's hand as well. "Living is hard, and what happened to me, could happen to anyone. But I can't give up. I need to get on with my life and be there for my loved ones. It's going to tough, hell it'll probably be the toughest thing I've ever done, but I need to move on, for you guys, for the world, for the galaxy, and, most importantly, for myself."

Talwyn gave a small hopeful smile and climbed up onto the bed with Clank and Ratchet. The three of them cuddled up close holding onto each other, silently promising never to let each other out of their lives. The trio closed their eyes and in the first time, in what felt like forever, they felt true serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman, it is done. The longest piece I've ever written is over. WOOOOOH! Hope you had fun reading it, cause it sure was fun writing it. I had no idea back when I started the first part that I would end up writing something this long. I got to thank everyone for their feedback that kept me going to finish this. I'm just so happy and sad to see it go, but now I can move onto other projects. Look at me rambling! I just want to say, hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> ~Baileaves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! and I'm writing a sequel to my first story Compensation. I had so much fun with it got so many great reviews I decided to write this one. I hope you'll enjoy it. I might not update daily like last time, but I'll try to keep on top of it. Leave a review of what you think.


End file.
